Magnus Chase goes to Camp Half Blood
by sykd
Summary: Magnus Chase goes to Camp Half Blood with his Cousin Annabeth. Will Magnus be accepted and liked, or be left out? POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR SWORD OF SUMMER.
1. On the Train

Sitting with Annabeth on the train was great. I wasn't sure to be excited or scared to visit this place called 'Camp Half Blood.' I assumed the trip will be short, 'cause long island is pretty close. Annabeth mentioned her boyfriend will pick us up and drive us there. I told Annabeth all about being the son of a god. I think she thought I was talking about a greek god which I never really hear about. She explained "I'm the daughter of Athena! Ever heard of her?" But I never heard such a name before. Then I told her I was the son of Frey. She said "Frey? Never heard of him. I don't think he's even a minor god."

"Hmm? Minor god? He is the God of Spring and Summer and tons of other stuff He's a Norse god."

"What? Norse? The Heck?"

"Ya' know. Vikings." I briefly explained.

"V-Vikings? This reminds me of something that happened before…I met some kids who were born from 'Egyptian' gods or whatever."

"Strange."

"Yeah it seems so many gods from different beliefs exist. And in the same world." She said.

"So who is your boyfriend?"

"Uhh. His name is Percy. Percy Jackson. He's the son of the sea god."

"Whoa really? A sea god? That's something new." I exclaimed.

"Can he like…control water?"

"Yeah. He's saved us many times before." Annabeth stated.

"Us?" I questioned.

"Well Percy and I have been on many quests, and on those quests we usually have lots of people."

"Oh"

"So tell me about this Norse stuff." Annabeth said. "Do you have like a camp or what?"

"No. There are Nine different worlds. Lots of weird creatures like dwarfs and elves.

Things are definitely not the same." I answered.

"Oh. Well you'll get to explain more at the campfire tonight." She said.

"I'm looking forward to it!"


	2. Arrival

**Hey guys this is chapter two and I'm full with ideas!**

 **I'm not sure what the average length will be for the chapters…**

 **But I already got followers on this story!**

 **(This is my second fanfic!)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-sykd**

Chapter 2

Meeting Percy

"Nice to meet you, Percy." I said. Annabeth's boyfriend had greenish-bluish eyes, the same color of the sea on a clear day.

"Nice to meet you too." Percy said, with a hint of caution.

"Well Percy, as I told you earlier, Magnus is my cousin. His father is apparently is from Norse Mythology." Annabeth explained.

"Norse? Like Viking stuff?" Asked Percy.

"Uh huh." I answered.

"That's crazy! Hey Annabeth remember those kids who were Egyp-"

"Yeah, yeah I explained some of that to him already." Annabeth interrupted.

"Oh. Thanks Mrs. Wisdom." Percy replied.

"Well…shouldn't we get going?" I butted in.

"Oh yeah! Let's get going!" Percy replied.

The drive was pretty cool. Really the only stuff out here though was crops and stuff. I wasn't really sure how there could be a camp in the middle of almost nowhere. Then again, I've seen some stranger stuff, like how Hotel Valhalla is way bigger on the inside.

 **Lol I'm drinking ginger ale right now**

 **while I'm writing.**

 **It's keeping me active.**

"Well here we are." Said Percy.

"Uh…where? I don't see anything except a huge tree." I wondered.

"The camp is hidden by the mist." Annabeth explained. "It hides things that are abnormal from mortals."

"I know, I've experienced mist before, but I wasn't sure it could hide a whole camp." I said.

"Since you are a demigod, Magnus, you should be able to pass through the barrier, but the question is if it will accept you since you aren't greek." Percy wondered.

"Let's at least try." Annabeth said.

"Whoa. So this is camp half-blood? Cool thing that it's outdoors, I already love it." I admitted.

"First let's get you to Chiron." Annabeth demanded.

"Shouldn't we greet him with the oth-"

"We'll do that later. First we need to see Chiron, now." Annabeth demanded once again.

"Sure thing, Wise girl." Percy said as he gave up.

Percy and Annabeth led me to a four story Victorian style looking house. Annabeth explained to me Chiron was a centaur, a creature with the bottom half body of a horse, and the top of a man.

"Well hello, he said. Annabeth, I assume this is your cousin, Magnus I believe?" Chiron asked. He was a full grown white stallion, with a gray beard. He didn't seem to old, but I could see thousands of years of age in his eyes.

"Yes Chiron, Magnus is the son of Frey, a Norse god. I'm sure you don't know who that is." Annabeth said expectantly.

"Actually Annabeth, I was aware of other gods in the world, and I have heard legends of Frey. I am not surprised there are others than Greeks and Romans." Chiron explained.

"But-but why have you never told any of us that before? It could be important!" Annabeth exclaimed a bit angrily.

"Now Annabeth, I have told you before that telling you the future could put any of you in serious danger. But eventually there would be a time when we discover of each other." Chiron said calmly.

Suddenly some horn blew and scared the einherjar out of me. "That's dinner." Percy said as he ran out. Dinner sure sounded good.


End file.
